Marshwillow (Marshywillow)
Marshwillow is a large, slim-like, lithe, sleek pale-brownish, middle-aged she-cat, with a darker patch on her back with flecks surrounding around it, large ears, and a striped bushy tail with a white tail-tip and strong, glistening amber eyes. History In The Legacy Arc The Silver Moon In the prologue, she is seen asking a starry tom, who was watching them at the time, asking if he was a new den-mate. In the first chapter, she is then introduced properly, Marshkit and Cherrykit, her sister, are born along to Windleap, and Dusk (unknowningly), Beechclaw is have said to be their father. Marshkit is super confident and excited about her apprentice ceremony, as she was beaming, hyper, and excited, she ran off to the elders den for a story and picked out some fresh-kill. The elders Owlheart and Shrewfang, the two mates, tell her a story before she is called for her apprentice ceremony. Windleap tells her to settle down, and then she runs up. Her mentor is chosen to be Skyshine, while Cherrypaw gets Swiftpetal. They decide to train together and their mentors show them around the territories. Swiftpetal mentions how different Cherrypaw is to her sister (Marshpaw), this makes Cherrypaw jealous, because she knows that Swiftpetal would of much rather of had Marshpaw as her apprentice. Skyshine and Marshpaw are about to do hunting and fighting practice, and she bounds up to Cherrypaw to join. They were told to split up and look for prey. Marshpaw is seen with prey clamped in her jaws along with Skyshine. Skyshine mentions how it 'was all Marshpaw' and compliments her saying she was using skills that she didn't know was possible for even a senior warrior, or a StarClan warrior. She waited for Cherrypaw's praise, rather proudly, but there was none so she comments she doesn't care, according to Marshpaw, who overthinks everything, she had accidentally shouted at her, and Cherryfeather calmly replies that she didn't say that. She ran over to the fresh kill to pick out a vole. She then apologises to Cherrypaw for her short-temper. Marshpaw and her sister decided to share the vole, in apology, and then she is called over to battle practice with her sister. Cherrypaw started to circle her. Marshpaw attempted a slash, but failed, so then Cherrypaw took the advantage of this and practically pinned her down, she joked how she wasn't going to hurt her, and lets her up, Skyshine and Swiftpetal exchange curious glances at each-other. As they walked back into camp, Flamestar hurries out of the den, and worriedly looks at Cherrypaw and Marshpaw. Flamestar questions Marshpaw and Cherrypaw, asking them if they've ever been in a dark, scary, forest, Marshpaw is the first to speak and replies with a confident No, can we go now''?' answer. Skyshine agrees, and tells Marshpaw to get a patrol with 2 other cats, and she asks Lakepaw and Gorsecloud to go, Lakepaw all of a sudden gets very witty and amusing with her. She gets along with Lakepaw very well, until Skyshine gives them both into trouble for messing around and they both apologised quietly, Lakepaw then no longer speaks, hinting that he doesn't like being scolded, sooner or later they are attacked by a patrol consisting of Tigerblaze, Deerleg, and Silvercloud, of ThunderClan, they fight them off because they stole prey, apparently. This is not explained, hinting that maybe the patrol saw them do it, but never reported back to Flamestar. Gorsecloud gets wounded pretty badly by Deerleg. Fortunately, he lives, They return to camp, limping, Marshpaw is off duties for a day or so because of her leg wound. Cherrypaw gives her prey, and apologises for her wound, she then wanders off to go battle Flamestar after he instructed her to. Later, Marshpaw is chosen to go to the gathering. The leaders have an argument she comments how toms always cause trouble during gatherings, specifically because all the leaders were toms, and Archwhisker, the deputy rolls her eyes at her, and she feels embarrassed. She has another argument with Cherrypaw, and says how sympathetic she is like their mother. After they get back, she does fighting practice with Skyshine. Lakepaw mentions to Cherrypaw how she would be okay at fighting because shes Marshpaw's sister. After they appear back from battle practice, Marshpaw comments how she likes Lakepaw and so does she, and Cherrypaw claws her shoulder in anger and walks off with Lakepaw, she is astounded by this and feels depressed after her friend betrayed her. Pain wells in her heart as she continued to watch them walk off. Honeypaw tries to be sympathetic, but she turns on her, and just ends up running away. Her broken heart is overruling her. She called herself worthless after and after, caused by her broken heart. She runs into another clans patrol and they threaten her to get off. She doesn't and blinds one of them menacingly, the two apprentices with the warrior on that patrol want revenge, but in the blink of an eye she was gone. Lakepaw tried saying how he liked Cherrypaw more, but Marshpaw roars and screams to leave her alone and runs off, again. Flamestar comments how she cant have a broken heart forever and tells her that seeing the kits Petalwing and Voletooth had would warm her heart, she does and she visits the three kits; Frogkit, Sagekit, and Rosekit, she comments on how cute they are. She eyes Frogkit especially, who yawns like a true kit. Cherrypaw tries apologising, but she doesn't take this well, and Cherrypaw is taken aback and runs off too, they are separated for a while. She argues with Lakepaw and then later on in the chapter makes up with Lakepaw and Cherrypaw, and she feels so dumb for misunderstanding. Archstar, now the leader at Flamestar's unknown death, gives Marshpaw into trouble for hurting Lakepaw, so does Skyshine. Marshpaw frowns, she is restrained from duties for a couple of days. Skipping more minor chapters, she visits her mentor, Skyshine, in the nursery, she is expecting Gorsecloud's kits. She then tells Marshpaw to get Mintleaf because she doesn't feel so good. Mintleaf races in along with her apprentice, Lynxpaw, who is now Lynxfur. Lynxfur says she can't go in and Marshpaw, furious, questions her. Skyshine shakes her head and says to Lynxfur to let her in and to get Gorsecloud. Marshpaw sees Gorsecloud nearby and tells him, the two go into the nursery, and she is lying there, in a pool of blood. She is dying, she asks Gorsecloud to name the two kits that are dead. He names them Sharpkit and Shadowkit. Skyshine names the two alive kits Featherkit and Reedkit. Marshpaw grieves for her as she dies, so does Gorsecloud. She is later then buried, Marshpaw goes into the den late at night to sleep. She wakes up in the middle of it. There is suspicions of a flood now as the air smells of salt water, and stream water mixed, and she wakes up the nearest cat, Frogpaw to her and tells him to taste the air. Frogpaw says that she better of not woke him up for nothing. By this time, Flamestar was murdered by Cherrypaw, and she doesn't know this yet. Archstar and Softstep are resting in the den together. Archstar is embarrassed and they explain that their is salt taste in the air. He warns them that there is a flood, and they start to travel on a very high hill. They forget their elders, because they never woke up, Owlheart and Shrewfang are the two elders that are swept away, they later join the ranks of StarClan, and Archstar blames himself for their deaths, and the clan mourn them. Mintleaf, the medicine cat falls into some water that is now getting really deep and very rough, and her apprentice, Lynxfur tries her hardest to save her, she doesn't manage this and Softstep then hops in after them, after that Archstar follows on, trying to save his mate. Mintleaf and Softstep don't make it, and they both drown. Archstar loses a life and grieves very hard. She shouts at Cherrypaw to stop ruining her relationships. As she questions her about Frogwhisker. A couple of chapters later, Frogpaw at the end of the book confesses to Marshpaw. They hang around each-other almost every day. She became a warrior at this point and is now Marshwillow. The Afterglow of the Sun It starts of by Frogwhisker and Marshwillow touching noses affectionately. Frogwhisker exclaims happily he is glad Cherryfeather isn't ordering him around anymore. Marshwillow unsteadily says that they must remember that Cherryfeather is only trying to protect her. He shrugs a "Yeah, I guess," in reply. Then, Ripplefang approaches the two mates, and asks them to go on a patrol together, under the condition they aren't silly together. Ripplefang tells them to go get Brightflower and Featherpaw, but as he walks away, Marshwillow and Frogwhisker end up teasing each-other again, and Frogwhisker steps on a thorn, his pad is bleeding and they go to Lynxfur for a short moment to get some healing done for it. As the two go to try find Brightflower, she is sharing prey, with her mate, Sagecloud. Marshwillow predicts that Brightflower would then be a queen soon. But then she thinks about herself and Frogwhisker having kits and it distracts her. Marshwillow then notices Cherryfeather is not in camp. She assumes she is on a hunting patrol, but in reality she's actually on a border patrol. Frogwhisker feels slightly better and he comes out of the medicine cat den shortly after. Brightflower asks Marshwillow to go to the ThunderClan border to try find some prey. She shrugs in reply and stalks off, lightly. It is mentioned she doesn't want to run into a ThunderClan cat. Marshwillow then scented a squirrel, and catches it, but just barely. She thanks StarClan for the prey, and then spots a mouse scurrying away, although she distracts herself with the thoughts and tells herself to focus. She is holding her tail up and checking for the mouse. She finds the mouses tail and slams her claw on it and catches it. She gave it a quick killing bite before burying it next to the squirrel. Moments later, she catches a shrew and vole to add onto it. Her mouth is now stuff and Frogwhisker laughs at her. It is also mentioned at this point that Brightflower had only caught one piece of prey. They mumble in reply to Brightflower telling them to go to camp. Frogwhisker spots Cherryfeather and asks if he should go, so he wouldn't be shouted at. Marshwillow tells him not too and is going to try persuade Cherryfeather not to shout at him. Cherryfeather had sighed before greeting her and looking up. Cherryfeather asks what she wants, Frogwhisker had fear scent and great trembling coming off of him. Marshwillow tells herself she is going to explain to her and tell her everything. She tells Frogwhisker to go, if he would like. He does, leaving the two sisters alone. Marshwillow tells her she wants to speak about Frogwhisker. Her thoughts are telling her that Cherryfeather won't be happy. Cherryfeather stands in eerily silence, before the chapter ends. She tries to explain that she is mates with Frogwhisker and that she stills cares about her, but before she can finish, Cherryfeather had already turned tail in raging anger. She thinks Marshwillow is replacing her. Marshwillow catches up to her, just before she did, Frogwhisker was pinned beneath Cherryfeather, but already left before Marshwillow could see anything. Marshwillow desperately says that she still cares about her, timidly. Cherryfeather apologises. She is still trying to comprehend the prophecy and her meetings with the ThunderClan warrior, Smokepelt. Marshwillow suggests they should all chat for a bit, Marshwillow explains to Frogwhisker, who is still shaken up after the conflict with Cherryfeather. Frogwhisker gulps before saying, "Y-Yeah," but he was stuttering heavily. Beechclaw finds them all out in the cold, new-leaf day and tells them they must be chilly and tired after their recent vigil and tells them that it is best if they go to camp, the three cats do as they are told and leave the small forest-covered hill they were chatting on. She walked into the warriors den, yawning, she curled up with Frogwhisker, and slumbered, just before she did, she wondered why Cherryfeather was twitching. It is mentioned she missed the long scar on her leg, which does eventually heal. Marshwillow assumes it was a bad dream as she had twitched once in her sleep and kicked Frogwhisker lightly, which woke him up. She wakes up early to Frogwhisker shaking her. He asks her to watch the sunrise with him, she giggles and says "Err-- sure!" so then, they do and race each-other to a hill. Frogwhisker lies that he was bored and asked her to come with her for the fun of it, Marshwillow says "Seriously?" before Frogwhisker laughs and says, "Nah," Marshwillow agrees, and a couple minutes pass, by this time, the sun has fully risen, and beams of sunlight are pouring down on the two, like a true new-leaf day. It is mentioned then Archstar and Gorsecloud were sunning themselves on the rocks, talking while at it, Sagecloud and Brightflower presumably went out of camp to enjoy the sunlight, Dapplestream was outside the nursery, about to burst with her kits, and Ripplefang comes up to her, laughing and gives her a mouse, smiling. Marshwillow says the clan seemed really lively. Frogwhisker suggests they should be like the clan and go for a little walk. Marshwillow agrees, and the two mates go out of camp. Marshwillow tells him not to flush so much, with a bit of humour. They came to the moors to see if they could get a juicy rabbit, Marshwillow mutters to herself that she wishes she could have a rabbit. Frogwhisker grins and says he thought Marshwillow didn't like rabbits. Marshwillow immediately heats up and says she changed her mind. Frogwhisker threatens to tell Cherryfeather because she just simply "loves rabbits" and Marshwillow asks Frogwhisker teasingly back how he knew it. Frogwhisker says that she picks out rabbits a lot and thought so. She then finally said, that they were WindClan and it was perfectly normal to like rabbits. Frogwhisker then rolls his eyes saying "Then how did you not like rabbits?" and Marshwillow ignores the question by saying to him, "Let's just go ahead! I want to explore.", Frogwhisker replies that she is "Getting ahead of herself, like she always does." Marshwillow shrugs and does indeed admit it is true. Marshwillow says that it's sunny though and she wants to relax. Frogwhisker says "Let's do that then.", smirking because he knows she said '''hours. Marshwillow corrects herself saying that not to do it for "hours." Frogwhisker then says "Oh, I thought you wanted to explore, I'm confused.", obviously jokingly. Marshwillow rolls her eyes and tells him to shut up. Frogwhisker refuses too. They then stare in silence and Marshwillow asks why the sudden silence, Frogwhisker in a panic says that he was just staring. Marshwillow laughs again before they do some hunting on the moors. Later, when it is getting dark, Frogwhisker asks if they should be heading back. Marshwillow grins and says a search party can get them - not bothering about how serious the conditions could be. Frogwhisker then overthinks and asks what happens if Cherryfeather's in it. Marshwillow says that she may be hesitant but she might not be when, before she is cut off and stops realising what she is going to say. Frogwhisker, curious, asks what she is going to say. She says kits, and Frogwhisker says it's early, but Marshwillow nods, teasing him by calling him a mouse-brain because that's why she didn't continue her sentence. They then ask Archstar if they can sleep outside of camp together, for a romantic thing. Archstar laughs teasingly but nods, as long as they don't get into danger. The two then go on a hill, and watch the moon rise. As they are setting back, they ask why there is loners in the camp, Archstar makes 4 new warriors, Tigerstorm, Lilyfall, Wildstrike and Fernheart. More coming soon. Kin Mate: Frogwhisker Living As of The Season Of Sorrow Father: Dusk Deceased Verified Dark Forest Resident Mother: Windleap Living As of The Season Of Sorrow Sister: Cherryfeather Living As of The Season Of Sorrow Brother: Gorse Living As of The Season Of Sorrow Half-Brother: Duskkit Deceased Verified StarClan Resident Half-Sister: Ashrose Living As of The Season Of Sorrow Sons: Scorchfeather Deceased Verified Dark Forest Resident Goldenblaze Living As of The Season Of Sorrow Hawkwind Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Whorl Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Beetlekit Deceased Verified StarClan Resident Oakbranch Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Leopardwhisker Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Gorsekit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Emberkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Foster Son: Blazingkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Daughters: Lilymist Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Kinkstem Deceased Verified StarClan Resident Sunbreeze Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Furzeflame Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Sweetsong Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Cypresskit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Silverkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Grandsons: Lightningfoot Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Blackpaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Frostpaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Granddaughters: Pinefrost Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Tigerpaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Sorrelpaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Dawnpaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Streampaw Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Drizzlekit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Briarkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Grandfather: Swallowfur Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Grandmother: Hopewhisker Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Grandnieces Wishflight Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Grandnephews Mousekit Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Sandkit Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Nieces: Leafkit Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Spiritrunner Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Mapleclaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Nephew: Squirrelwhisker Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Half-Nieces: Acornmist Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Rosedust Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Mooneye Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Shellmist Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Ivypaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Hopepaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Half-Nephews: Clearstone Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Foxtuft Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Quailkit Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Crowdust Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Owlclaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Tellerstripe Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Jaypaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Mosspaw Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Half-Grandnieces: Leafkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Darkkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Swiftkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Briarkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Half-Grandnephews: Blazingkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Aunts: Cloudyblossom Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Mintleaf Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Sparrowleap Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Trivia Interesting Facts * Marshwillow can be a bit of a drama queen. * She is pretty hot-headed, this can be seen when she flings down Lakepaw after a heated argument over Cherrypaw in The Silver Moon. * Marshwillow always felt really bad for shouting at Cherryfeather. * Marshwillow is better at hunting than fighting, although she can fend herself pretty well. * She has actually died, (barely though, it wasn't proper death, like half-death?) but StarClan gives her one more chance to fulfil her destiny. * Marshwillow is bigger than average for most she-cats, as she is aging, she is growing smaller though. * Marsh often calls her "The kit whisperer, or Ferncloud," as she has alot of kits. (Sorry Ferncloud!) * She once asked why she had "blurry fur" and this was taken into a mini inside joke between the friendship of the two authors in real life. * She is one of the oldest WindClan warriors, because she has lived four whole books. * She blames herself for Leafkit and Gorsecloud's death. * Marshwillow makes an agreement and reunites with Cherryfeather in Chapter 12 of The Season Of Sorrow, where the two sisters are emotionally apologising to each-other, in front of the clan. * Marshwillow has planned two more litters, altogether she has atleast 15 kits, but most of them have been revealed to have died by the end of the The Legacy. * Her picture was drawn by one of the authors, Marshwillow. Mistakes * She was called 'pure brown' at one point. * She was also called 'creamy brown,' but she is actually pale brown. Category:Cats